


The Awakening

by officialarrow



Series: Dark Arrows [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialarrow/pseuds/officialarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen is the most powerful supernatural creature on earth, and has been trapped underground for 200 years after he was turned to stone by a group of witches, because he held the greatest magical power that ever existed. He awakes only with one goal; to restore the peace in his city that once existed and serve justice to those who wronged him. However, after his plan goes horribly wrong, he is desperate to escape from his guilt, only to be stranded on an island. 15 years later he is rescued by his old friend Tommy, who recruits him on his team for the upcoming war against the humans. However, he soon discover it is much greater than that.<br/>The story follows his journey to heroism, his bond to a certain team member, and flashbacks to his dark past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic so be nice :) I have been carrying this idea in my head for a long time, and figured it would fit pretty well with the arrow characters. I apologize for any spelling mistakes I might make. This might be a long story, and I am not sure how often I will update, but I will try my best :) Also, it might jump a lot in time and switch POV.  
> Hope you all enjoy it. :)

_**1999** _

 

They had been walking for hours today, and there were still no sign to the cave. Edward was getting really tired from all the walking, and the heat from the Amazon jungle was really starting to get to him. He was used to warmth, but this was a whole different level.

"Can we set up camp now, I am really starting to get tired. Besides, Boss won't mind us using an extra day." Edward practically whined.

Garret looked at him over his shoulder, and smiled. He always did that. Edward had accepted the fact that he was not as strong built as Garret, and he did not own the same stamina level that Garret had. He thought of all the jokes Garret usually said when he pointed that out on their missions.

"Really, Ed, tired so soon? If you don't remember, Boss told the destination. I know your memory sucks, but come on. You see that waterfall over there?" Garret pointed at a strong waterfall that was only slightly visible. It would take them at least thirty minutes getting to it.

"Yeah, but I don't know what that has to do with anything..." he felt stupid saying that, because he knew Garret would open his smart-ass mouth and say how much he sucked at everything.

"My point _exactly_. Inside that waterfall is where the cave is. Don't you remember Boss describing the waterfall with the two huge rocks at each side of it? Well, to me, it looks a hell of a lot like that." Garret said, looking at him like he was an idiot. He, as many times before, accepted the defeat.

They walked for thirty minutes, maybe more, and they finally arrived at the waterfall. It was strong, but they managed to get to the other side of it. When they got inside, it was pitch black. They both managed to grab their flashlights and saw that the cave was actually really long. The roam of the waterfall could still be heard after half an hour later. But when they walked a few more minutes, it was like it had been shut off. It was dead silent. Suddenly they could both hear a few drops of water here and there, but Edward still thought it was creepy as hell.

"Do you even know the story behind what we are looking for?" Garret said with a smirk. Edward thought about it, and it confused him how little he actually knew about their mission. How could he not have been more curious?

"No..." he admitted.

"Doesn't surprise me. It's said that over 300 years ago, there was this seemingly ordinary guy, also the city's best archer, who's father was determined to make himself, this guy and his brother, all immortal. He had lost his wife to sickness, and he got mad with the thought of them all being mortal. So he made a deal with all the witches that if they turned them all into immortals, they would help keep get the city the peace it needed, and they would not shed innocent blood. When it came to the ritual, the witches cast the spell with all their blood. Meaning they didn't have enough power to cast all three, so they had to do it together. It was only possible because they were bound by blood. However the spell went wrong. One of the brothers were not bound to the father. The mother had had an affair and gotten pregnant. When the spell went too far, it started an explosion. They were all parted from each other, and when the smoke cleared the father and the oldest son got up, and they were now immortal. The youngest didn't, he were seemingly dead. However somewhere during the spell it triggered something hidden inside him. An ancient form of magic, which complicated the spell. The witches believed you could not be several supernatural creatures, you could only be one. But that was not true. A green lightning struck him. When he opened his eyes, they were glowing blue and he was now immortal as well as holding the most powerful kind of magic. This made him super-strong and he couldn't die. That was something that made him different from the two others, he could not die, meaning he could not be killed by anything. The others had the ability to live forever, but they could be killed like a human could. Blinded by power and rage, he killed his father by snapping his neck and drove an arrow through the older brother's eye. He escaped from the scene, only to return almost 100 years later. The witches then decided to put him down, but he would not be killed so they turned him into stone and put him in this cave, to prevent him from fleeing." Edward stared at Garret with wide eyes as he finished talking. When Garret noticed him staring he looked confused.

"How do you know all that, in that much detail too? You some kind of nerd, or something? And it might not even be true. It all sounds a little too crazy." This time it was Edward who was laughing.

"I thought it was an interesting story, okay?" He tried to defend himself, but Edward was still laughing. 

Edward had lost track of time after listening to the story, and he was surprised to see a huge hole in the ground.

"Down there." Garret said while pointing down. He lit several lanterns around the hole, so they could see while they got ready.

They both took out their ropes, and fastened it so they could safely lower themselves down.

When their feet touched the cold, rocky ground, they started to search with their flashlights for anything.

Garret started wandering in one direction, so Edward figured he could go in the other direction. He searched for minutes. It seemed like hours.

He pointed his flashlight to his right, and he let out a scream to the sight before him.

It was not a person who had been turned to stone in front of him. It was a man, a pale white man. He was chained together with his arms crossed over his bare chest. His whole upper body was full of scars and burn marks, and he had several tattoos on his body. His eyes was closed, and it looked like he was dead.

"Edward! Did you find him?" Garret shouted, so loud it echoed it the dark hole. He was too shocked to answer, but Garret soon reached him.

"Wow. So it was true. Well I guess they lied about turning him to stone." Garret joked, and smiled over to Edward. He was still in shock, and he was amazed by how Garret could stay so calm. "Boss gave me this key." Garret held up a really strange key with lots of strange markings on it. "Said we needed to free him from the chains, and then the rest would be taken care of. Don't know what he meant, but I don't really care. As long as we get paid, he can do whatever he wants with this dead guy." Garret walked over to him, and slowly turned the key in the keyholes on the chains around his hands. When they were both free, they both turned into grey dust. Garret looked shocked over at Edward.

They didn't understand what was going on.

The man opened his eyes. They were glowing blue. At first it looked like he was struggling to move, but then it all happened really fast. He grabbed Garret by the neck, and twisted it. He dropped him on the cold ground.

Then he walked over to Edward. He grabbed him too by the neck. Edward was gasping for air, but he could not get access to any. He dropped Edward on the ground, he couldn't breathe.

The last thing he saw before he drifted into a sleep that would last forever, was the man standing right in the middle of the hole looking up, the lights from the lanterns above them hitting his pale face.


	2. We need you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15 years later from where the last chapter left off, Oliver is living at the island. Things get complicated when his former best friend Tommy , whom he thought was dead, shows up and tries to get him back to Starling City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thanks to everyone who read the first chapter :) I hope you all give chapter 2 a go, and also future chapters. I have planned out a lot about this story. I even know how the first part of the series are going to end, and also how the entire series will end :) It gives me a direction so I don't start writing nonsense :) Enjoy!

**_2014_ **

 

_Oliver_

The distant sound of a boat reaching the island filled his ears. He quickly grabbed his bow and quiver, and set out from the crashed airplane. He started running, branches hitting his face as he moved. He pulled the green hood over his head and started moving faster. His hands were pushing away bushes and branches, he was almost there. Suddenly he could feel the rush he was getting from running, the familiar smell of forest, the wind hitting his face as he ran and the sounds of leaves blowing in the wind. He had been here long enough to call it home. Everything about this island felt like home to him. Even the crashed airplane he used for shelter felt normal to him.

He finally reached the end of the forest, and he was running on the giant rocks. He jumped over a gap, and started climbing towards a better viewpoint of the beach. He quietly reached for an arrow, and positioned it on the bowstring. He didn't want them to notice him, so he tried to make as little noise as possible when he pulled back the bowstring and aimed at the sight before him.

He couldn't believe it. Tommy Merlyn. He swore that Tommy had died, but as he had often experienced in the past, almost anyone who died didn't really die. He was still aiming when another person climbed off the boat. It was a flimsy boy who looked like he could be 12 years old, and he was carrying some strange equipment. Then a woman climbed off, she was wearing a black leather outfit. She looked strong and her hair was blonde.

He got back to focus, and stood up on the rock, then he released.

The arrow landed by their feet, and they all looked up at him.

"There he is! Oliver Queen!" Tommy shouted up at him with a smile. Oliver pulled back his hood, and stared at them all. "Well thank you for noticing us that you were here, now we don't have to look all day for you!" He stood in the same position as before, with an arrow aiming at them.

"Wow there, no need for hostility Ollie, we were just looking to talk to you." Tommy said while lifting his hands in the air.

"What do you want with me?" he said in an angry tone.

"It's more what we need actually."

Oliver jumped down from the rock and landed on the stone beach. His bow where still in his hands, ready to be used if necessary.

"How long has it been since last time? 200 years? Or is it 250 now?" Tommy said with the same boyish grin he always had.

"That's not fair."

"What isn't?"

"You know _what_." Oliver said while looking at him, and Tommy had lost his smile completely. They both knew exactly what he was talking about. "Thought you were dead. No actually, I _knew_  you were dead. How are you alive?"

Tommy looked at him for a few moments before he spoke. "You know how the Pit works."

He did. But it still didn't explain anything.

"What are you then?" Oliver said, knowing he was not only human anymore.

"Well I am still standing here 250 years after we last saw each other so what does that tell you?"

"Immortal?"

"Yeah something like that." Tommy said, and now the smile was back.

"Okay guys, can you stop talking nonsense none of us know anything about and get to the point?" The blonde said, clearly impatient.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Oliver this is Sara Lance..."

He stiffened by the last part. Memories of her filled his mind. No, he had swore to himself he would forget. This girl... could she really be? No, it was impossible.

"...and this guy is Barry Allen." The flimsy kid almost dropped all the equipment in his hands at the sound of his name, and clumsily tried to pick them all up.

"Hi, Mr. Queen." He said nervously. Oliver obviously intimidated him. This was the first time he had met Barry, but he got a feeling he wouldn't like him.

"So, you guys are humans?" Oliver said while pointing at Sara and Barry. They looked at each other.

Sara was the one who spoke. "I'm not, but Barry is." That didn't surprise Oliver.

"So what are you then?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sara said with a teasing smile.

"Yeah okay, back to the point. We need you." Tommy said.

"What do you need me for?"

"We have been gathering supernatural creatures for years. Each year we are less and less people. Humans know about us, or at least a number of people do. They want to destroy us, but we need to fight back. We need an example."

"What kind of example?"

"Some kind of vigilante, someone who will strike fear in people, so they know to stay back."

"Jeez, anyone else know what this sounds like?" Sara said, and Tommy gave her a look. She kept her mouth closed.

"So you want me to...?"

"To be a hero."

"I don't want to be a hero."

"Well then, you don't have to be."

"I made a promise a long time ago to someone that I would help this city get back to it's feet. That I would restore the peace, and make it a better place. If I come back to you, it will only be because of that promise."

"I can accept those terms, but you will have to scare them."

"I know how to frighten them." Oliver said, and remembering something else. "But I need to make it a better place, not only by killing criminals, but also by helping the innocent people."

"Yeah that was actually something I wanted to discuss. There is this company, and we need someone to take over the leadership position. You would be perfect for that. Also, that could be your secret identity!"

"My what?"

"Every hero needs a secret identity!"

"I told you I didn't want to be a hero."

"Whatever."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter 2 :) I know it might be a little confusing, but hopefully everything will be explained later...  
> Next chapter we will be introduced to a certain IT girl... ;)


	3. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver gets a makeover, and he meets a lot of new people.

**_2014_ **

 

_Oliver_

_"Breaking News! Oliver Queen has settled in Starling City, and will be taking over the Wayne Enterprises building. The company was abandoned by Bruce Wayne himself after relocating to Gotham again. This made building open, and was now today bought up by Oliver Queen. Queen has informed us he will be opening Queen Consolidated, and they will develop and manufacture weapons and munitions. Though Mr. Queen himself is a big mystery to us, we do know he has now bought the old Starling mansion as well. More news following the big changes later today here on Channel 7."_

The news guy finally stopped talking, and the photo of the building disappeared on the screen. It wasn't like he hated being in the spotlight, but it was already becoming difficult for him. He had spent years away from civilization, and a sudden and big change like this was hard to accept. He was standing there in only a towel, his body still dripping from the cold shower he just came out from. He hadn't looked in a mirror in so long. He didn't know himself anymore. The man with the golden hair which used to curl itself on his head was now hanging down instead of an upward position. His facial hair used to be only short stumps of hair, but now it was a thick mess of a beard. He looked worn out. His body was hard and muscular, and full of scars. He didn't always remember how he got them. He didn't want to either. Some memories were so dark, he needed to shut them out to continue living.

The phone started ringing. It was a clever invention, and they had really gotten far with technology. Oliver often found himself amazed by how far humans had gotten in just 200 years. He picked up the device that Tommy had gotten for him, he had called it an "iPhone". He didn't really understand why he had used an "i" in there but he went with it. He stared down on the screen, it said "Tommy" there. He started wondering if he was supposed to press the green button or the red. After studying them, he figured he would go with the green one.

"Finally you picked up. What, you don't know how to pick up a phone?" Tommy said, sounding grumpy.

"No."

"Yeah well, you have a lot to learn. Anyways I'll pick you up in ten minutes."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"We need to prepare you. You can't look like a hobo if you're gonna run a company."

"I don't look like a-"

"Yeah, you do. I'll pick you up, and we'll head to the headquarters to fix you a little up, or a whole lot actually."

He put the phone down and headed to his dresser, which he had just filled with the clothes they had gotten for him. Lots of designer shirts, suit jackets and pants, and fancy shoes. He found a regular pair of jeans and a blue shirt he put on, and searched for a more normal jacket. He found a brown leather jacket that fit pretty well with the rest, and put on some shoes. He heard the doorbell ring, and when he got to there, Tommy was leaning against the door frame.

"Look who got himself style. Nice clothes, but not really what we were expecting you to wear."

"You wanted me to wear those suits? No thank you, I don't do all those colors."

"Oh come on, it's just so lame with a regular black suit. Well, we have some in the headquarters you can use."

Oliver stared at him in defeat, and followed him outside.

"This right here, is a car. A silver Mercedes Benz SLS AMG to be exact."

"I know what a car is."

"Good, I wasn't sure."

They stepped into the car, and started driving.

About thirty minutes later they arrived at an abandoned steel factory 

"Nice place." Oliver said with a laugh.

"Wait till you see the inside."

They walked into the factory. The neighborhood was also abandoned and full of ruins and destroyed houses, it felt like a ghost town.

"What happened here?" Oliver asked, almost afraid to know.

"Earthquake. About a year ago, it was horrible. I think 503 people or so died. It was really sudden, tragic accident. They never started to rebuild anything."

"Why?"

"This wasn't exactly on of the finest neighborhoods, and they didn't see much profit in rebuilding it. Too bad for the people who lost their homes, amongst other things."

They had reached a really well hidden door underneath the main floor, and it looked like a small closet or something, but when Tommy pressed the code to open the door, it revealed a giant room. There were lots of computers here, as well as loads of different kinds of weapons. All from heavy machine guns to swords and axes. Several glass cases held costumes of all forms, something similar to what those heroes in the magazines he once found.

"You need a make-over." A girl who sat on one of the computers said.

"Funny, that's exactly what I said." Tommy looked amused at Oliver. "Oh and I'm leaving all that to you, Thea."

"All right then. Come with me Queen."

He sat down in one of the chairs, and the girl Tommy had called Thea had brought supplies.

"I really think it would look good short, like if I almost shave everything off?"

"Yeah sure."

She started to fix his hair, and soon she had removed almost everything. He looked in the mirror and it did look good. His hair was really short, but it felt more comfortable like this.

"Could you leave a little of the beard too?

"You would look good with a goatee!"

"Really?"

She nodded and started on his beard too, and in the end it looked pretty good actually. 

"Nice look Ollie." Tommy said.

"You look hot now!" Sara said, studying Oliver. It felt a little strange to hear her say it, especially if what he was suspecting was true. "Doesn't he, Barry?"

Barry looked confused over the question, and stuttered a "Yes" in response.

"The beard looks like Johnny Depp's." Thea said.

"Who?"

"Oh, he is... Whatever."

They picked out a suit for him, a blue one. Tommy finally agreed to it after a long argument with Oliver that he didn't want to use a light blue suit.

"Oh I forgot to introduce you to John Diggle." Tommy said, right as a really muscular man stepped inside the headquarter.

"Pleasure." he said.

"He will be posing as your bodyguard." Tommy said. Oliver stared at him.

"No offense but I don't need a bodyguard."

"He will only be posing as your bodyguard, truth is he will be watching over you and helping you get used to the modern life." Oliver stared at Tommy for a second, but then nodded.

 

About an hour later he and Diggle had arrived at the Queen Consolidated building. Lots of cameras and reporters met them, but Diggle had managed to get him inside. They took the elevator up to the highest floor where his office were. They were met by a blonde girl with glasses.

"Hi, I'm Felicity Smoak. I'm your secretary." Oliver stared at her, she looked familiar.

"Oliver, Felicity isn't really a secretary, she is a part of our team as the IT expert."

Then he looked into her eyes.

He remembered her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a flashback chapter. :)


	4. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback chapter explaining last chapter's cliffhanger.

**_2014_ **

  

_Oliver_

_His new freedom was like holding your breath under water and then swimming up to the surface and finally being able to breathe. He was running and jumping from roof to roof. The city was different from what he remembered, but he didn't expect anything less, after all, he hadn't seen it in 200 years. He could spot so many new things. Things he didn't understand. He could feel excitement inside him, and he wanted to learn everything. He had his bow in his arms, he was still wearing the black pants he had been wearing in the cave. He hadn't been able to get new clothes, and even though the pants were from the League and he would rather forget his time there, he had to find her first. He was wearing the quiver on his back, the straps was around his bare chest. It was cold, but nothing compared to the cave. His hair was blowing in the wind as he ran. It used to be short, but now it had gotten a little longer and was down to his shoulders._

_Suddenly he could hear a scream. It had to be from a child. He listened, and quickly found out the location. He was standing on a building when he saw what was going on. There was a little girl, no more than 11, and three guys were around her. One of them had a gun in his hands, and the other two were holding her. She looked so innocent, with her blonde hair and glasses. He quickly took and an arrow and aimed for one of them. He released, and it went right through his chest. Then he shot the other man that was holding her, and she was free. He was about to shoot one more arrow when he discovered he was all out. There was only one man left and he grabbed the little girl and started running. Oliver started running too, only he were on the rooftops still. When the man with the girl stopped running and was looking everywhere around him to where the shooter might have been, Oliver jumped of the rooftop. He was soon on the ground, landing on his feet and using his hand to steady himself. He was still looking down on the ground. There were not much distance between them._

_"It was you! Keep your distance, or I'll shoot her!"_

_Now he looked up. Oliver's eyes were glowing blue, and he was looking angrily at the man. It looked like the man was in shock, because he was staring at him with wide eyes. Now was the time to make a move._

_He quickly grabbed the hand with the gun and twisted it, and he screamed loudly. He dropped the gun and went on his knees._

_Suddenly he could hear more people running towards them. Several men were running with guns in their hands. He let go of the man, and grabbed the girl and jumped up to the rooftop. He then started running with the girl still in his hands. When they had gotten far enough away from them, he jumped down on the ground and put her down. They were looking at each other. He noticed her eyes, they were blue with a hint of green. They were so innocent. But they were also afraid._

_"Who are you? Why did you save me?" she asked._

_"I saved you because you were in trouble. What did those guys want with you anyway?"_

_"They were asking me about my dad, and said they were going to kidnap me. I don't know why."_

_"You can't walk alone in the street anymore. I might not be here next time something like this happens."_

_"Okay. Can I ask you something?"  
_

_"Yeah."_

_"Why are your eyes glowing like that?"_

_"It's hard to explain. But I need you to promise not to tell anyone what you saw of me."_

_"Why?"_

_"Nobody can know my secret."_

 

Oliver woke up from the dream with heavy breathing and sweat all over his body. The memories of when he met Felicity was still going through his mind. But it wasn't that particular memory that haunted him. It was everything after that. He remembered everything that had happened after that incident. He remember how guilty he felt. He remember how he had escaped to the island because of his guilt.

She could never find out what had happened.

Felicity could never find out that he killed her father.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love cliffhangers.


	5. Trust

**_2014_ **

 

_Oliver_

The moment Oliver had remembered Felicity, he felt like he was going to be sick. Today was no different.

The moment she had walked in to the headquarter, he rushed to the bathroom. His stomach were too filled with guilt towards her to handle it. He threw up all that he had in him, cleaned himself up and walked out.

"You look like something the cat dragged in. You feeling okay?" Felicity approached him and put a hand on his arm. "You don't look so good. I mean, of course you look good, you're like the hottest person I have ever met. Oh god, I can't believe I just said that..." she stopped the rambling, and for the first time in so long, he didn't control the smile that appeared on his face.

"I'm fine, it's just hard to... uh... get used to all the changes." he finally managed to speak, but it still felt like he was going to throw up again.

"Oh yeah, I get it, you spent 15 years on an island and then before that 200 years turned to stone. I can imagine it's quite different from what you were used to."

"I wasn't turned into stone, I was..." Oliver was about to tell her about what really happened when Tommy walked in and interrupted him.

"Look at you two, already hitting it off. Hey, what's wrong with you, Ollie? You look like you're gonna be sick." Tommy pointed out.

"I'm fine."

"Okay, well I was going to do it myself, but maybe Felicity would like to give you a tour of the headquarter? And also I have a surprise for you in one of the rooms, you know what I'm talking about." Tommy was looking over at Felicity, and winked at her. She looked a bit surprised.

"Oh, yeah of course. We can start with the weapon room."

"Wait, _this_ isn't the weapon room?" Oliver wondered, looking up on the wall with all the different kinds of weapons.

"Oh no, there's a lot more." Felicity waved her hand at him, hinting for him to follow her.

They walked into a door. At the other end there was a completely white hallway, different from the main room which was really dark. At the other end was a metal door. She typed in a code beside the door and it started to disappear into the wall. Slowly the door opened itself, and they stepped into another white room. This room was different though. Inside there were walls covered with weapons, and also some were displayed in front of the walls.

"Wow. You were right." Oliver said with wide eyes as he turned around to see each wall with different kinds of weapons.

He noticed the swords and axes. He would have loved to try them out. But the spot that caught his attention was the wall with all kinds of different bows. There were compound bows, recurve and so on. In front of the walls were several metal shelves with lots of different arrows. He studied them all, and were amazed by how well they had picked out these weapons.

"Come on, I wanna show you the next room. Tommy got you a surprise." Felicity opened the door on the other side, and there were another hallway.

The next room were definitely his favorite. It was another completely white room, but this one was round. All around the walls were different kinds of costumes. There were several different kinds of green costumes, with of course his standard green hood. And then there were these black costumes that looked like some kinds of armor. Obviously to be used for battle.

"What's the matter? You don't like them? Better not tell Tommy..." Felicity said. He didn't notice that he had been having a very serious expression. He knew why.

"Oh no they are excellent. It's just that it brings up a lot of memories."

"What kinds of memories?"

"Bad ones." He said, while looking down on his feet.

"You can tell me, you know, if you wanna talk about it. I mean we just met and all that, but I feel like I can trust you. That's weird, I hardly know you. Uhm... It's just that I often get a feeling about people if whether or not I can trust them, and I got a good feeling about you. So, I guess what I am trying to say over my babbling is you can tell me." she said with a shy smile. He didn't answer for a while, he just looked at her.

"Some stories are too horrible for innocent ears to hear." he finally said. She looked at him with a focused look.

"Yesterday wasn't the first time we met." she said almost expressionless. He looked at her with a stern look.

"No it wasn't."

"I knew it when I saw your eyes yesterday." she said.

"Same here."

"What happened to you all those years ago? How did you become so dark? I know you weren't always like this. Your eyes are filled with so much darkness, but I can still see some light in there. But whatever light that shines, is so far away." she said with a soft voice.

"I don't think there is any light left."

"I know there is. 15 years ago I saw you give into your darkness, but if you still feel guilt, you still feel, and therefore there is still light inside of you."

"I'm sorry for what happened all those years ago."

"It wasn't your fault. I really thought my dad was good once, that he wasn't that person... I know what happened wasn't your fault." Her words were almost like knives in his stomach. It was his fault, only she didn't know.

"But I'm still sorry..." He whispered taking a step closer to where she was standing.

"Can I ask you something? Why do you feel so guilty, or what do you feel so guilty for?"

"I have done so many terrible things, and I have a lot to be guilty for. I don't know how you can see any light inside me, but it feels really good..."He said with a low, soft voice.

He didn't notice he was walking more closer to her. Soon he was so close he could hear her breathe. He slowly leaned in closer to her face. She was staring at him with wide eyes and her mouth was open. He could feel her breath on his mouth. He was so close to kissing her, but then he noticed that her eyes and her open mouth were signs that she was terrified. He looked into her eyes and opened his mouth.

'"I'm sorry..." he whispered and rushed out of the room. Leaving a shocked Felicity standing still on the same spot looking at him walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally didn't plan on that ending, but I felt I needed something like that to end their very "deep" conversation. Next chapter will be Felicity's point of view, and we'll get to explore a little more about her side of what just happened. :)


	6. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling an urge to write the next chapter right away, so here you all go. Enjoy!

**_2014_ **

 

_Felicity_

The moment Oliver had stepped close to her, she froze. She didn't know what had happened. She wanted, she really really wanted, to lean in and kiss him right there and then. But she froze. She could see it in his reaction that he could tell she was terrified. Damn it, why couldn't she be more brave? Maybe she was afraid of him. All those years ago she had seen him kill so many people. Maybe in some way this was her reaction to that memory deep inside her mind?

That night she stayed late working on the computers. Eventually Diggle had gone home, and then Sara and Tommy. It was only her and Barry left.

She was too occupied thinking about her near-kiss with Oliver to notice that he was talking to her.

"Felicity? Hello? Are you hearing me?" Right then she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something... What did you say?"

"Uh, I was just saying that we have known each other for a while now..."

"Yes, about two years now."

"Yeah, two years... So I was just wondering, if you wanted to..." He suddenly stopped talking.

"If I wanted to... what?"

"Uh... uh.. go out for coffee someday?" She smiled by how shy he was, and she really thought Barry was cute that way. She had never really considered Barry as more than a pal, especially now with what had just happened. She chose to ignore that feeling.

"Yeah, I would love to. That sounds really fun!" She gave him a warm smile, and she was rewarded with a shy smile from him. He was still smiling at her and looked down on his feet.

"Okay, do you wanna go tomorrow? You know, in lunch break? I hear there is a really good coffee place not too far away from Queen Consolidated." he said, still looking at his feet. She couldn't help but giggle a little before she answered.

"Yeah okay, just come up and get me at my office when you have your break, I usually just take them whenever I want. I mean I haven't discussed it yet with Oliver, but I'm sure he's fine with it!" She said, her smile fading a little after saying his name.

Barry left not short after that. Leaving her all alone in the headquarter. It was really quiet when there were not a lot of people. But it was relaxing to sit there and think by yourself.

The clock passed 1 AM and she figured she would go home and get some rest.

She started walking past all the ruins. She remember visiting her mother that weekend. They were sitting around the dinner table when they heard on the news what was going on there. She didn't lose anyone close to her, but she could still feel the pain that she felt that day.

About 30 minutes later she reached her apartment. The building was dark, and since the building was mostly populated by old people, it didn't surprise her that everyone had gone to bed. When she reached her door, she went through her bag looking for the keys. Then she realized she must have left them at the headquarter. This was bad. It would take her at least one hour to walk there and home again. She figured she would start walking. The moment she stepped out the door, it started raining heavily. As if that wasn't bad enough, it started thundering.

"Perfect..." she sighed.

She started running, but it didn't take her long to get soaked. Then she realized something. Oliver's mansion wasn't far away from here. Definitely not as far away as the headquarter. She started to run in the direction, and ten minutes later she was at the mansion. She ran the doorbell and waited.

It took a few minutes, but soon someone opened the door. It was Oliver. To be specific, it was Oliver shirtless. And he was only wearing boxer briefs.

"Hi." he simply said. He looked tired.

"I'm so sorry to wake you..."

"Oh no, it's fine. I wasn't sleeping. To be honest, I haven't been sleeping much since I got back."

"Still, I'm sorry to bother you, it's just that I had walked home from the headquarter only to realize I forgot the keys to my apartment, and I was going to go get them but it started raining so much..."

"Come on in, you look really cold. You can borrow some clothes from me and stay here if you want to."

"Oh, if it's not a bother?"

"Not at all, this house is so big, it's only nice to have company here. It can get really lonely."

She went inside, and they walked up to his room. He found her some of his clothes. She got one of his navy blue sweaters and some grey sweat pants. She went in his bathroom, took a warm shower and changed into his too large clothes. When she went into his room again, he wasn't there. She noticed a note on the bed:

_"When you are finished, meet me in the living room."_

His writing was so neat. Kind of like they used to write in the old days. Then she remembered that it made sense, since he used to live at that time. She stared at the note for a few seconds, wondering what he meant. But then she walked downstairs and somehow found her way to the living room in this big house.

Oliver was sitting on a blanket, still shirtless but now wearing a pair of grey sweatpants just like her. He was sitting in the middle of the living room. He had lit candles all over the room, because there were no lamps or lighting in this room, and also put a fire in the fireplace.

"Sorry for the lack of furniture in this house, I haven't gotten around to getting any yet." That was why he was sitting on a blanket, because there was no sofa around.

She noticed in front of him that he had made cocoa.

"One of the things that the previous owners left behind was actually a device that made this delicious chocolate drink. Figured it would be good after freezing." He smiled at her. She could see that her statement about him actually having light inside him, was more than true.

They talked and drank the cocoa for a while. He talked about all his crazy experiences with Tommy when he was younger, and she talked about some embarrassing stories from her time at college. After drinking up the cocoa, she gave a huge yawn.

"Tired? You can take the bed, and I'll sleep down here on the floor."

"I can't let you sleep on the floor, Oliver."

"It's fine, I insist on you taking the bed."

"But I won't let you sleep on the floor. At least sleep on the other side of the bed, if you are comfortable with that..."

"I'm fine, as long as you are okay with it." He gave her a shy smile, and she couldn't help but to smile back at him.

"Let's go to sleep."

He found her a t-shirt she could sleep in and she went to change in the bathroom again. When she got out he was just in his boxers again. As much as she tried, she could not take her eyes of his defined abs as he made the bed.

When he had finished and looked up at her, she quickly looked embarrassed in another direction.

"All set." He said and he went into the bed.

She awkwardly went into the bed on the other side, and she closed her eyes. It didn't take long for them both to drift into sleep.

When they first fell asleep they were on the complete different sides of the bed. But when the morning came, they were faced to one another, and she was sleeping in his arms. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to add that last part in the ending. <3


	7. Jealousy

**_2014_ **

 

_Oliver_

Oliver couldn't remember a time that he had slept better. He would always have some sort of nightmares, but tonight there were no sign of them. He had woken up, but he hadn't opened his eyes yet. He wanted to enjoy this moment, where he had finally slept so well and his mind felt so clear. He let out a big breath with his nose. That's when he noticed the smell of lavender shampoo. He didn't remember using any lavender shampoo?

He opened his eyes, and that's when he saw where the smell of shampoo came from. Felicity.

She was cuddled in his arms. He hadn't noticed he was holding his arms around someone. His eyes went wide. She had tugged in her head in his neck, and was laying with her face buried in his chest. This was weird. Had they... _done_ anything?

No, they hadn't. He remembered now. She had been soaking wet, and he had lend her his clothes. Then both were refusing the other to lie on the floor, so they ended up sharing the bed for the night. Clearly they had been enjoying their sleep.

He slowly took his arms away from her, and then he was wondering what to do next. God this was awkward. She was still sleeping with her head on his chest, and she was also holding one arm around his waist. He tried to not wake her up from her sleep, but he realized he would not be able to break free without risking waking her. He should have done it anyway...

She started waking up, and soon she was looking confused around herself. Then she looked up on him.

She quickly got up, and started moving away from him. She looked so embarrassed.

"Morning." He said awkwardly, almost letting out a laugh.

She was nervously searching for her glasses.

"What's the time? We're supposed to be at work at 8 sharp."

"It's only 6:30. You want anything to eat?"

"Do you have coffee?"

"Yeah, I'll go make some."

He stepped out of the bed, and started to search for clothes. He could see Felicity in the corner of his eyes, and if he didn't know better, he would say she was checking out his ass. He couldn't help but smile at that.

He found a grey suit and a white shirt, and started to put on the pants. He turned over to Felicity, who quickly looked in another direction.

"Uh, so did you sleep well?" He said with a smirk.

"Yeah fine, you?" She said, scratching her head and looking down at the bed.

"Best sleep I've had in a while." He said while buttoning his shirt. She looked up at him with confused wide eyes.

"Oh, uh because I didn't have any nightmares." He said nervously.

"That's good." She said with a smile.

"I think it was only because I didn't sleep alone. I mean, not like sleeping alone in the bed, but not sleeping alone in the house."

"Oh."

"What I'm trying to say, is that I really liked having you here." He said with a smile. She looked at him, not having an answer.

"I was wondering about something. I know that we don't know each other very well and all that, but I have this entire house to myself and it wouldn't feel so lonely sharing it with someone."

"You're... you're asking me to move in with you?" She looked confused.

"No not like that, more like you could have your own room here. And it's closer to both QC and the headquarter, so it would be easier for you, and I would have a "roommate"." He said, looking serious at her. "Besides, you would basically be living here for free."

"Yeah, I guess that would be great."

"Okay! Good! I'll just go make some coffee right away now, so..." He stumbled over some boxes as he made his way out of his room.

 _Smooth,_ he thought to himself.

They arrived at QC at 8, and he immediately had to go to a board meeting. The day pretty much consisted of meetings and signing papers, and while he was in the middle of reading a stack of paper Felicity had brought him, she knocked on his door.

"Felicity, you don't have to knock, you can just come in whenever you want."

"Right, okay I'll remember that. I was just wondering if it was okay if I took my lunch break now? I have plans with Barry, and he's having his break now."

"Plans? Like a date? You have a date with _Barry?_ "

"Yeah, sort of. We're going out for coffee."

"Oh... well you can just take your break whenever you want to... So I guess it's okay..."

"Ok, thanks." She left his office and he watched through the glass walls that she left in the elevator with Barry.

 

The rest of the day was a complete waste. He couldn't focus at all. All he could think about was the date. His chest hurt, and he was angry. Really angry

That night he first appeared as the Arrow. Beating up and killing criminals. Once more loosing himself to his darkness. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was just to give a little reaction to last chapter. I felt like the last two have focused a lot on their relationship, and it will continue. However the last lines in the chapter also opens the story up to more about him being the Arrow too, and I will describe his darkness more in the next chapters that is yet to come!  
> I will try to write another chapter today :)


	8. Axes and Arrows

_**1731** _

 

_Oliver_

_Oliver Queen was born in 1704, and 27 years later, his life would never be the same. Their father was the great Robert Queen, who were one of the men who founded Starling City in 1702. His brother were 13 years older than him, and his father's favorite. His father never loved his mother. He had been married once before to another woman, who was the mother of his oldest son. He loved her deeply, but one day she got sick, and she died. His father married Oliver's mother, and she was 25 years old when she had Oliver. As a child, Oliver would always try to impress their father to gain his respect. But his father never treated him like he treated his brother. He would never be the son he had with the love of his life._

_The day everything changed, he discovered the secret. His mother had an affair with another man._  

 

Oliver laid on the ground. His body was full of green sparks from the lighting strike. He coughed, and was gasping for air. The smell of smoke was filled in the air. He didn't understand what was happening. He looked over to his father, he was trying to stand up, his left side were full of burns and wounds. His brother were laying on his stomach, still unconscious from the blast. He could barely spot their house through all the smoke, and he could see his mother running out from the house. She was crying and running towards Oliver, who were still laying on the ground, barely being able to keep his eyes open.

His father spotted his mother, and he started walking towards her. He grabbed her by the neck and threw her on the ground.

"No! Dad, what are you doing?" He screamed. He was desperately trying to stand up.

Robert still had his hands around her neck, and was choking her.

Oliver managed to get on his feet, and started to walk. He didn't manage to keep on his feet, and fell on the ground.

"Stop it! You're killing her!" He was again trying to get on his feet, and watched as his father choked her harder. He had an angry look on his face as he killed her. Oliver's eyes filled with tears as he shouted and screamed at his father.

Then his mother stopped struggling, and her eyes, which had remained locked to Oliver's, went blank.

Oliver picked up the axe, which was laying on the ground next to a stump. His father's hands released his mother and turned around, and he was now facing Oliver. He didn't notice the axe in his hands.

"She betrayed me! You are not even  _my_ son! You are nothing more than a bastard!"

Hearing those words made Oliver see red. The next thing that happened, Oliver did so fast he couldn't believe anyone could have that kind of strength. He lifted the axe, and buried it in his father's chest.

Robert coughed up a lot of blood, and fell on his back. He was dead.

"Brother, what did you do?" He could hear someone behind him saying.

His brother's brown eyes quickly filled with tears as he saw his dead father before him. He buried his face in his hands, and a few locks of his black hair fell on his forehead. Then his entire body stiffened. He dragged his hands over his face, and revealed an angry look on his face.

"You will pay for this!"

Oliver reacted quickly, and picked up an arrow that were sticking out from the target that stood beside him. His brother started to attack him, but he drove the arrow through his eye before he could do anything. His body collapsed on the ground face down, and he could see the pile of blood that were pooling on the ground under his brother's head.

He panicked, his breath coming so fast he couldn't breathe properly.

He was disgusted by the sight before him. And he started running from the scene.

 

Hours of running later, he had reached the dock, and a few sailboats were laying still in the water. One of them were being prepped for voyage.

"Excuse me?" He managed to say to one of the men who were loading a box onto the ship.

"Son, no offense, but you don't look so good. Are you alright? What are you doing here so late?"

"I'm fine, where are this boat going?"

"We're bringing supplies to a place called Nanda Parbat. Why are you asking?"

"I need to escape from this city. Please, I need your help. Take me with you!"

"The place we are going are nothing like you think. It's not like this place, it's completely different. If you wish, I will let you on board. But I warn you, once you arrive there you may wish you never went on board."

"I have to!"

"Very well, do as you want. Son, you are going to the Hell on earth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make this a flashback chapter, after I realized I had almost only been writing in present time.


	9. Bad dreams

**_2014_ **

 

_Oliver_

_"Ollie? Are you awake?" The morning sun hit her face so perfect in their bedroom. Her eyes were so green and amazing. The way she was lying with the sheets barely covering her naked body, was the second best look on her. She smiled, with so much warmth in her eyes._

_"Yeah, how could I possibly sleep when you're looking like that?" His comment made her giggle, and she buried her face in the pillows. He started to laugh, and rolled himself on top of her._

_"Ollie!" she squealed, still giggling. He wanted to look into her eyes for a second, just to appreciate her, right in this moment._

_"What is it?" She asked, with a hint of worried on her look._

_"You're so beautiful." He whispered, and kissed her lightly on the lips._

_"I'm going to have to leave today. I won't see you for a year." He said, his smile fading from his face. Hers did too._

_"Why do they always make you leave me? I want to spent an eternity right in this room. I never want to leave this bed, not when you're in it."_

_"I don't want that either, but we both know the League never lets anyone go. That means I still have to work for them. It's a miracle that he even lets me come home to you."_

_"Promise me something."_

_"What?"_

_"Promise me that you will always come home to me."_

_"I will. I will always come home to you, for the rest of our lives." He said with a smile, and kissed her again._

_"Well then, I have something that will definitely make you want to come home to me."_

_"What is it?"_

_"A surprise. I will tell you when you come home to me in a year."_

_"You make me so curious." He said and pressed his forehead to hers._

_"I love you Ollie."_

_"I love you too, Laurel."  
_

_The sunlight started to fade away from her face, and suddenly she seemed so much darker._

_"Did you enjoy it Ollie? Did you enjoy watching them kill me?"_

"NO!"

He woke up from the dream with a jolt. He almost never had any dreams that frightened him, but they always brought back the guilt. He steadied his breathing, and looked at the time. It was only five in the morning.

"Oliver! Are you okay?" Felicity rushed into his room. She was wearing a pink set of pajamas. It had been a month since she moved into the mansion. He hadn't had any nightmares since she moved in, but she might have brought back some of his guilt towards Laurel.

"Yeah, sorry for waking you. Bad dream."

"You wanna talk about it?" He nodded. She was the first person to ever hear this story. He told her about his dream, and what had happened to her. In the end, Felicity had tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Oliver." She sat beside him on the bed, and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back. He caught a scent of her smell, and it felt a lot better. She had this effect on him. She made everything feel better.

"God, you're really sweaty." She finally said after about five minutes of hugging him. He couldn't control the laugh that blurted out of him. She laughed too, and then when they had finished talking they just looked at each other.

"You should go back to sleep. Thanks for coming in." He said and gave her a warm smile.

 _"_ Are you going to be okay?" She asked, looking a little worried.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Go back to sleep."

She said goodbye, and walked out of his room. He took a quick shower, and then looked out the window over the city. This was his city, and he had promised her that he would save it one day. And he would.

 

A few days later they were all gathered in the headquarter. Tommy had been talking about the crime in the city, and how these past weeks they had shown signs that it was caused by something supernatural.

"Ollie, I have a mission for you. Up for it?" Tommy looked over Felicity's shoulders on the computer, and then turned his head and looked at Oliver.

"Always."

"Okay, so you know how I said these few weeks have been full of supernatural signs in the crime? Well Felicity did some research on the police images, and found out a little about them. They were previously a group of criminals just robbing stores and whatnot, but now they are suddenly showing signs of super-strength and amazing abilities. We also found the name of their leader. Supposedly he's only a kid, or he's 22, but he looks like a kid. His name is, wait for it... Roy Harper."

"You want me to give him a beating?"

"No I want you to figure out what exactly he is, and then you can give him a beating. He's currently robbing a liquor store."

"I'm on it."

Oliver put on the green costume, and he was given a speaker by Felicity, so that he would be able to communicate with them. He set out, and was given the destination.

When he got to the scene, a kid with a red hoodie was running out of the store, with a bag of money and a gun in his hands.

Oliver quickly took an arrow and aimed at the kid.

"Hold it!" he shouted, and the kid stopped running and looked at him angrily.

"I know you, you're that Arrow guy who's been all over the news." He said, still looking at him with fury. He shot the arrow in his shoulder. He screamed in pain, but he stopped once Oliver pushed him against a brick wall.

"What are you?" He growled.

"What do you mean?"

"What creature are you?"

"I'm just a guy okay? But I'm not normal. I'm stronger." He said, with a smile on his face. He tried to push Oliver away, but when he saw that he didn't stand a chance, he looked scared.

"I'm pretty sure that you can survive an arrow in the shoulder, but I don't think you are able to survive me breaking your neck!" He growled at him, grabbing his neck.

"WHAT ARE YOU?"

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you!" He whimpered.

"Ten start talking!"

"Okay so a few weeks ago, this guy approached me and my friends. He was tall and really muscular, but he was like old. He had black hair, and he had this eye patch on his left eye. He told us that he could make us super-strong. So we agreed, and then one day he took us into this lab and inserted this green serum-thing. And then a few days later I woke up, and I had so much strength. He told us he was going to use science to make us some kind of super-soldiers. And he did."

Oliver looked at him with wide eyes. He suddenly understood. He pressed the speaker button in his hood.

"Tommy, do you hear me?"

"Yeah, what did you find out?"

"I don't think this is a war with the humans."

"What do you mean?"

"This is a war with Slade."

"Who's Slade?"

"I thought I killed him once. But I guess he didn't die, and now he has come back. Oh, man. It all makes sense now! When I was woken up, there were two guy's talking about a 'boss' who instructed them to wake me up. I didn't know who they meant, but now I do, and it makes sense."

"Who is he, Ollie?"

"He's my brother."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.


	10. Pain

**_2014_ **

 

_Tommy_

_"He's my brother."_

Those words had shocked him, but it wasn't nearly as shocking as finding out what you had believed in for so many years turned out to be wrong. All those people he had hurt, and it turned out they weren't at fault after all.

It had been two months since they had found out the truth. They had spent that time trying to figure out Slade's plan, and Oliver was going out beating up criminals and questioning them. He hadn't found out much, other than the name he was using: Slade Wilson.

Tommy looked over at Oliver, who sat in one of the chairs and was looking at the computers in silence. Right beside him were Felicity, and Barry was sitting beside her. He was looking over at Tommy, and he didn't have any words.

"So all this time, I thought we were on the opposite sides with the humans. And in truth we were fighting each other while the real enemy were gathering strength." Tommy said, his expression went from shocked to anger. "We have been fighting the wrong side. We were all on the same side, we just didn't know it."

"You _didn't_ know." Oliver said, looking at him in empathy. "All the signs pointed to them, how could you have known any better. You acted on instinct. We would all have done the same."

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know, what was you plan in the first place?"

"Basically just to scare them, so they knew we would fight back."

"It's kind of a strange plan, what do you gain by scaring them?"

"I thought that if we showed we had power, we could eventually start living beside them. A long time ago, someone started killing people like us, and it got to my attention. We found out the killings all had a trail, they were all vampires. Let me ask you a question, have you ever met a vampire since you woke up?"

"No. Not since I woke up."

"Well there is a reason to why. They managed to kill them all. I don't know how, but somehow they had gathered them all and killed them. How long before they kill all the wolves, all the witches and everything else that might threaten them?"

"But now we know who really did it."

"Yeah, now we know. What did he want with them anyway? Why kill them all?"

"Well that Roy said he was injected with a serum that supposedly made him stronger right? And Oliver said that after he pulled the arrow out he healed himself. That all sounds like the abilities of vampires, or at least the ones I read about as a kid." Felicity suddenly said.

"So what are you saying? That he somehow injected them with vamp DNA?" Sara asked.

"I don't know, but you guys took Roy into the cells right?"

"Yeah after Oliver spoke to him he brought him here, and we locked him in." Tommy said.

"What if Barry took a few blood samples and he could study it and see what he finds."

"I could do that." Barry said, shrugging his shoulders.

"There's still one question that remains unanswered. If they did get vampire abilities, they have to be immortal too. I mean that's one of the most known trait, besides the blood thing."

"We could question him?" Oliver said.

 

The cell that Roy was in was being held in was dark, and cold. He was shirtless and he was being chained against the wall, with lots of chains around his arms so that he wouldn't be able to escape.

"We have some questions for you." Tommy said, looking at the kid's expression.

"Let me go, and I might answer you." Roy teased.

"Oh I think you will answer even if you are chained against a wall. You might heal, but you still feel pain."Tommy said as Oliver opened the cell and walked in, he had a sword in his hand.

"How many times do you think I have to cut you in the same place before you stop healing? 10? 20? 100? Or maybe a thousand? I have all day." Oliver said, with a cruel smile on his face, one that Tommy hadn't seen in many many years.

"How old are you?" Tommy asked. He didn't answer, Oliver looked over at him and nodded.

Oliver began slowly cutting his stomach. Roy screamed in pain, and Oliver cut the same line on the same place over and over. The next time more painful for Roy than the other.

"Okay okay, I'll talk. Just stop it please." Roy whimpered.

"I'm 22 years old."

"How long have you been 22 years old?"

"A while."

"Do you know what was in the serum that Slade injected you with?"

"No."

"Do you feed on blood?"

"What the hell? No! Why would ask that?"

"Looking at your traits and abilities we have discovered that it's extremely similar to what vampires possess. We believe they were used to create the serum that changed you."

"Somehow he managed to change them without them having to feed on blood to survive. This isn't magic, it's science." Oliver said, looking over at Tommy.

"I was the only one who survived the process." Roy said.

"What do you mean?"

"All the others in my gang died, they didn't survive the change."

"Why did you? Is there something special about you?"

"My dad was a werewolf, but my mom wasn't. I had a fifty-fifty percent chance to either be a werewolf or a human. I never changed."

"But you still have the genes, don't you."

"So it's not all science, they need to have magical blood?" Oliver asked.

"Seems like it."

"I bet you he has already figured that out." Roy said. "And he's probably making more as we speak. Let me help you guys take him down."

"You? Why would you want to help us?" Tommy laughed.

"Because he killed all of my friends. You really think I would side with him after what he did to us?"

"Thought you were grateful for what he did."

"No he killed all of my friends. They were my only family. What's the meaning of a life without having people you love in it?" Oliver looked at him. Tommy could see the way his eyes darkened. He knew he didn't have much of that.

"How do we know we can trust you?"

"I'm pretty sure I won't do anything to piss of you guys. No offense, but I'm scared as Hell of this guy." He pointed at Oliver.

"Okay then."

 

The rest of the day was spent in the headquarter. Oliver and Felicity was sitting on the computers. They were talking and laughing. Tommy knew what was going on there. He could see the way Oliver looked at her, or how they both looked at each other. There were a lot of unspoken feelings between them. Tommy knew that Felicity was dating Barry, but he knew her side was pure platonic. Barry was sitting and examining the blood they had taken from Roy, and he looked really focused.

It was nice to see Oliver develop those kinds of feelings towards someone. He had only loved one person before in his life, and Tommy knew that it ended badly. 

Suddenly a thought came into his head.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah?" He turned his chair around, and was now facing Tommy.

"Since Slade is only immortal, and therefore he doesn't have the same amount of strength that you have, what if he's creating a serum to make him as strong as you?"

"He wants to kill me. But it's not gonna work, all the strength in the world can't kill me."

"No, but it looks like he's trying to find a way to do it anyways."

"Maybe he's creating a weapon that will kill me." Oliver said, his eyes glowing with anger.


	11. Dance with the Devil

**_2014_ **

 

_Oliver_

"Why are you hosting this party again?" Sara asked.

"Because I need to show people that I'm not all work and no fun. They don't know anything about me, and when people are mysterious like that, they might start to see a pattern that connects me to the Arrow."

"I think it's a good idea." Felicity said. "You have to start showing your face in public more. Besides you appeared as the Arrow right after you came back, and I think people are already getting suspicious."

"Exactly. And besides, it will be good for us to have fun." Oliver said, looking over at Felicity who was smiling at him.

"Felicity could you set up an interview with a press team or whatever? We can announce the party then."

"I'm on it."

"So who are you bringing to the party?" Sara asked. Oliver looked over at Felicity again, but he knew he had to keep his distance from going there with her.

"I think I'll go alone." He said, and gave Sara a smile.

"Fine, then I'll go with Tommy." Tommy was drinking his coffee, and almost spilled when heard it.

"Me?"

"Oh come on, we both need a date, and even though I can kick your ass any day I think it will be fun."

"Okay. Oliver?"

"Hm?" He said as he drank his own coffee.

"Are you trying to forget about the fact that your own brother is plotting to kill you, and that he might be close to being able to?" Tommy looked over at him with a serious look.

"No, but we are doing everything we can. I can't forget about my life as Oliver Queen either."

"It really weirds me out how you refer to yourself in third person." Diggle said as he came up behind him. He and Oliver had been talking and training a lot, and they had really started to become friends.

"Oh shut up, Dig." Oliver said, while Diggle started laughing. In the background Oliver could hear Felicity and Barry talking.

"So Felicity, do you want to go to Oliver's party with me?" Barry asked. Felicity hesitated before answering.

"Sure, Barry." She said.

Oliver didn't like this.

 

The party was week after, and Oliver had been talking a lot to the press. Of course he had to lie a lot about his past and so on, but he felt it was necessary. He was standing in the ballroom in the mansion. He and Felicity had been decorating it the past three months, and it looked really classy. There were waiters and bartenders all over the mansion with food and drinks. They were playing classy music. He had put on a tux, and he was waiting for the guests to arrive. 

"Wow, you look really handsome." A voice behind him said. It was Felicity. He was amazed by how beautiful she looked it the black dress.

"You don't look so bad yourself. Where's Barry?" He said, his smile was now fading.

"He'll be here soon." She said, looking over at the door.

 

Soon all the guests had arrived, and people were dancing, drinking champaign and talking. It looked like everyone was having a good time. Oliver was sitting at the bar drinking scotch and watching Barry failing at dancing with Felicity.

"Why don't you ask her to dance with you?" Tommy said, and sat down beside him and ordered a scotch for himself.

"She's here with Barry." He reminded Tommy, and took a long sip of his scotch.

"You look miserable, come on, just ask her to dance with you. One dance."

"Why are you so determined to make me ask her to dance?"

"Because I can see the way you look at her, and I think it will be good for you to have someone again."

"I can't."

"Yes you can, you just have to let yourself accept that Laurel is gone, and that you have a real shot at happiness."

"You don't understand, I haven't let myself feel for someone since Laurel, and I'm afraid to screw things up and hurt her."

"You don't know how much you have changed her Oliver. When I first met her she was a completely different person. She was really cold, and after she met you she has been so cheerful. I think both of you have an effect on one another. You make each other better."

"I'm still afraid to hurt her."

"Some people are worth taking that risk for." Tommy said, and gave Oliver a smile before he walked over to Sara again.

He had been so focused on talking to Tommy that he didn't notice Felicity and Barry had stopped dancing, and she was now walking over to him.

"Hey Oliver, may I have this dance?" He looked up at her, and gave her a warm smile.

"Only if Barry is okay with it, I mean you did come here with him."

"Oh yeah he's fine with it, he had to drive home to get something. And he wanted you to keep me with company while he was gone."

"Well, I can't refuse that offer." He said and took her hand. They walked over to the dancing floor, and he started dancing slowly with her. Her body was so close to him, he could almost hear her heart beating fast.

"So I wanted to ask you something." Felicity said.

"Go ahead."

"Now that we know that Slade is probably going to try and kill you, are you afraid?"

"Well, I have never really been afraid of dying. But then again I have always thought I couldn't. So I guess I am."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to try and find him, but I have kinda been thinking a lot about the possibility that I might die. And therefore, I want to do a lot of things I would regret not doing if I die."

"What would you regret?"

"I'm doing one of the things on my list right now." He whispered in her ear, and their faces were suddenly really close. So close that their noses were touching.

"Oliver..." She whispered.

"Sorry..." He said and pulled back. He could spot the disappointment in her expression, but he released her hand, and started walking away.

He suddenly found himself on the balcony, and he walked over to the fence and leaned his hands on it, looking over at the city as he steadied his breath.

"Oliver?" Felicity was standing behind him, but he kept his position.

"That is the second time that has happened."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah you keep saying that." Now he turned around.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know." She said, her gaze was locked on him, and his was locked on her.

"I want you, I really do. But I'm scared of what might happen."

"What do you mean what might happen?"

"What if I hurt you? What if you get hurt because of me? There is a high possibility that I might die in the near future, and I don't want you to have to go through something like that!"

"Oliver, whether or not we are together, I'm still going to have to go through that if you die. I'm still going to miss you if you die. So don't bring up that excuse!"

They had been shouting at each other. And they were both catching their breath, looking into one another's eyes.

Suddenly he moved forward, cupped her face, and crashed his lips to hers. She returned the kiss, and put her hands in his hair. They stayed like that for a while, the sunset casting light on them in the background.

After a while, he pulled back while still cupping her face. They were again both catching their breaths, and Oliver leaned his forehead against hers.

"I just had to do that. Just once." He said, and he left the balcony.

 

Just as he walked in the ballroom, he was met with Sara.

"Hey, there you are. How about a dance?" She smiled at him, but he couldn't. He couldn't when he might know the truth about her.

"No I can't." He said.

"Why not?" She said disappointed.

"I just can't."

"Oliver, tell me why."

"No I-"

"Don't you say that you cant!" She dragged him upstairs and into one of the guest bedrooms.

"Talk to me." She said looking at him sternly.

"I can't because I think I might know the truth about you."

"What truth?"

"Before I was put down and stranded on the island, I was in love with this girl. But I was in the League of Assassins, and they would only let me see her once a year. Before I saw her the last time before she died, she told me she had a surprise for me when I returned a year later. I never found out what it was, because she was killed by some members of the League when I returned, and I was trapped for 200 years after that."

"Okay? So what does that have to do with me."

"Your mother Sara Lance, what was her name?"

She didn't answer. She just looked at him with shock.

"Her name was Laurel Lance, wasn't it?"

She stared at him with wide eyes and shock, and she opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"Laurel Lance was the woman I was in love with."

He let out a huge breath before he said it. 

"Sara, you're my daughter."

 

 

 


	12. Show me a hero...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 in my two chapter finale of Dark Arrows part 1: The Awakening. So that means there is one chapter left after this one of the first part. :)

_**2014** _

 

_Oliver_

Oliver woke up the next day in his bed. One of his favorite part of the day was when he woke up, and the first seconds right after, he didn't think about his past, he didn't think about the present and he didn't think about his future. That was just it, he didn't think about everything that worried him, he just didn't remember anything in those seconds.

But then he really woke up, and the rest of his day was filled with memories and thoughts he didn't like to think about.

However, he had experienced just that feeling yesterday. Not only when he woke up, but also when he had kissed Felicity.

It was like the whole world just stopped for a while, and all he could think about was her.

But then he broke apart from her, and he knew that he had had his time. He knew if he tried to have it again, he could never go back. Maybe he secretly wished that he had done it, just so he could see how life would be. Maybe it would mean he got some happiness in his life. Or maybe that would mean just pain for her.

For a big part of his life he had been selfish with people, but he was not going to be selfish with her.

He got up and walked to the bathroom. When he looked in the mirror, he saw that it was time for a shave. He didn't leave any goatee this time, he shaved it all off. He felt like it was time a change. He also felt like something was going to happen. He didn't know it yet, but his feeling was right. ** _  
_**

He put on a dark blue suit with a white shirt and a black tie. Then he went downstairs and was about to walk out the door where Diggle was waiting in the car right outside to take him to work when he heard Felicity behind him.

"Oliver?" He didn't turn around to face her, he kept staring at the door.

"I have to go..."

"We should talk about what happened." She said in a quiet tone.

"We can talk later tonight when we come home..." He said, still faced to the door. He couldn't bear looking at her. If he did, he was afraid he might grab her and kiss her right there. And he didn't want to risk anything happening.

"Okay..." It was the last thing he heard her say before he opened the door and walked out to the car. A few moments later Diggle started driving and he could see Felicity walking out to her own car.

 

"How was work?" Tommy arrived at the headquarter with six cups of coffee.

"As usual. Stuck in meetings." Oliver said as he was putting on his costume.

"Where are you going?"

"I've done some digging and I found someone that might be working with Slade, so I'm just going to ask him a few questions."

Felicity and Barry walked also walked in, and Oliver quickly looked away, and grabbed his bow.

"I'll be right back." He said as he started walking out, but he was stopped when Tommy grabbed his arm. He was surprised how strong Tommy's grip were.

"It looks to me like you're avoiding Felicity." He said, and released his arm. He turned around and looked at him before he went out the door.

 

It was raining, and it was cold, but Oliver didn't mind cold days. He had experienced way colder days on the island, and it felt normal to him this way. He was chasing the man connected to Slade, holding the arrow against the bowstring. Finally the man had reached a blind spot, and he was trapped against a wall.

"Please don't hurt me!" He whimpered.

"I won't have to if you answer me honestly. What are Slade Wilson's plan?" When the man didn't answer he aimed the arrow at him and released. The arrow hit the wall right beside his head.

"Alright! Alright! He's trying to find this weapon!"

"What kind of weapon?"

"He was talking about a knife, a knife that would kill anything!"

"Anything?"

"He's going to use it on his brother. 15 years ago two people were given the task of bringing him his brother who was turned to stone. But when he never heard from them, he thought he might have escaped. That's when he started working on making it, but something happened to it and he's been trying to find it for 15 years now!

"Has he found it?"

"Yes."

Oliver's heart started beating really fast. He had found the knife.

 

"So what are you saying?" Tommy asked. The whole team was gathered in the headquarter. Even Roy was there. Roy had actually been really helpful. He had helped Oliver find people who were working with Slade, and Oliver was starting to like him. He could see Sara was keeping her distance from Oliver. She had ever since the party, and when he had told her the truth, she had tears in her eyes as she ran out of the room. He knew they were going to have to talk about it one day.

"15 years ago right before I was stranded on the island, I stumbled across someone who was experimenting with a weapon that could supposedly kill anything."

"How do you know it can kill you?"

"Because it almost did."

"But you didn't die, so how do you know?"

"I was stabbed with it and almost died when I got help from someone."

"Who?"

"It's a long story. Point is, it would have killed me if I didn't get help."

"And what do we do now?"

"We can't do much. Slade might have gotten stronger, but he knows he can't beat me in a fight. He's going to give me a choice. One where I'm going to have to choose between death and something else." Oliver said, looking down on his feet.

"There had to be another way." Tommy said.

"There isn't."

 

A few hours afterwards he was home. He was just taking off his sweater and preparing for bed when Felicity walked in.

"You have to find another way."

"Felicity there is a reason to why I said there isn't another way. He's probably going to make me choose between myself and the city. Or something else."

"But Oliver..."

"I have lived longer than anyone is intended to live. I have gone through some good times, and I have gone through a lot of bad times. But I have lived. I have lived longer than what I was supposed to live."

There were a moment of silence between them.

"I am okay with dying, Felicity."

"I'm not okay with that."

"I have lived, Felicity. If I die saving someone, it would be something I wouldn't regret."

"Is that on the list of things you would regret not doing?"

"Yes, but there is still one thing I would regret the most." He stepped close to her.

"And what would that be?"

They were standing really close looking at each other. He was just looking at her, waiting to find the answer. But after a few moments, he answered her.

He crashed his lips to hers, and she returned his kiss. He lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked with her, and pressed her against the wall. His lips was still on hers, and he started to take off her blouse. It dropped on the floor, and she was now in her bra, and he was shirtless against her, still pressing his lips on hers. The kiss grew even more passionate, and soon she had stepped out of her skirt and he had stepped out of his pants. After they had stripped off their clothes completely, they moved on to the bed.

The rest of the night they spent in bed, lost in pleasure. He would always remember this moment. He would always remember Felicity, and how much he loved her. 


	13. ..and I'll write you a tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver must make his final choice that will decide the future of Starling City and his own.
> 
> Part 2 of the finale of The Awakening (Part 1 of Dark Arrows).
> 
> "Show me a hero, and I'll write you a tragedy."

_**2014** _

 

_Oliver_

When Oliver had woken up, he had expected to have his arms wrapped around her. But in his dreams, before he woke up, memories of the previous night were replaying in his head. The memories were filled by how it had felt for him. The way she had kissed him, kissed his neck. The way he had kissed her body, and how good it felt to touch her. He had never had such passionate sex before, and it had never felt so right either.

But when he woke up, she was not there. He wanted so badly to kiss her. He wanted to continue where they had left off last night, but she was not in his room. Slowly he came to his senses, and he could hear the shower running.

He went into the bathroom, and stopped to look at the sight before him. In the ridiculously big shower, Felicity was standing there, completely naked, and soaping up her body. She was so beautiful, and he immediately went in with her.

"Oliver!" she squealed. He wrapped his arms around her, as he felt the warm water on his body.

"Morning." He greeted her, and placed a light kiss on her mouth. He then proceeded to kiss her neck.

"Oliver, I'm showering. Besides, we're gonna be late for work if you don't stop." He didn't listed, he just continued kissing her.

"This shower is more than big enough for the both of us, and I'm the boss, so I'll decide if we're late or not. I wanted to continue last night in the bed, but you weren't there, so I'll just have to settle for the shower." He growled low into her ear. He then pressed their bodies against each other, and moved Felicity to the wall.

If he knew this would be one of his last times he would be with her, he would have made sure to spend more time. If only he knew how much he would regret that later...

 

Back at Queen Consolidated, Oliver couldn't do anything but to watch Felicity work. She looked so focused all the time, and the way she bit her pencil when she was brooding over something was too cute to handle. He finally tore his gaze off Felicity and started researching everything he could about Slade Wilson, who supposedly was his brother. He wasn't good with computers, but Felicity didn't approve that he didn't know the first thing about them. He didn't find anything though, as he would have expected. Roy had been really helpful these last weeks, he had showed them the place he was injected with the serum. They hadn't found anything there though. Slade was smart enough to move his hiding place.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise and the builing started shaking. It sounded like a blast. A bomb.

He ran to felicity, grabbed her in his arms and just as the floors started to disappear, he lunged forward through the window, careful to protect Felicity. The rest of the scene, he lived in slow motion. He held out his arm, and a small arrow was shot from his wrist under the shirt, and it hit the other building. From that arrow, a rope was attached, and that made them land on another building.

"Felicity, are you okay?" He asked her, looking at her. She looked terrified, but okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He looked over at the building, and he could see it starting to collapse. He left Felicity there, and jumped down the building and ran over to the collapsing QC building. He ran inside, and stared to search for any survivors.

"Hey, anyone here?" He shouted, not expecting any answers.

"Oliver, over here!" It was Diggle's voice, and it came from a pile of debris. He ran to where he had heard him, and found Diggle, he was trapped under rocks and fallen debris.

"You okay?" He asked, looking at him.

"Yeah just get these off me." He said, trying to lift them off himself, but it was no use. In a second, Oliver had managed to pull them off him.

"Damn, you _are_ really strong." He said, barely able to get on his feet.

"I gotta go check if there's any other survivors."

"The explosion happened in the middle of the building, and I managed to get everyone still alive out before I was trapped myself. The other ones on the higher floors are most likely dead."

"Okay, let's get out of here." Oliver said, and put Diggle's arm over his shoulders and started helping him out.

"We gotta hurry up before the whole building collapses!" Diggle shouted, they were still far from the door.

"Hold on, then." Oliver said, and started running, with Diggle's hand still around him. He wasn't able to keep up with the running, so Oliver ended up dragging him out of the building.

When they got out just in time, the Police had already gotten there.

This was Slade's work.

 

"Diggle are you sure you're fine." Oliver said as he looked down on Diggle who was holding an ice-pack to his knee. They had gotten to the headquarter, and now Tommy, Sara, Roy and Barry were here too.

"How many people died?" Roy asked, his face pale white.

"The police still don't know, but it had to be about 80 people who didn't make it out of the building." Oliver said, looking angry at the clock, wondering if they had less time than they thought.

"This was Slade, right?" Tommy asked.

"Most likely. If it is, I can assure you it's not the last time it will happen. This is probably just to spread the threat." Oliver said.

"Guys, you have to see this!" Felicity said with a nervous and concerned tone. When they looked over to where she was sitting, a film clip was playing on one of the computers.

" _Most of you now know these things: there was an explosion today, and for the last months a vicious vigilante has been terrorizing this city. Don't worry though, I am going to put an end to him._ " It was Slade. They couldn't see his face, only a dark figure talking on the screen.

" _I don't know why he came to this city, or what his agenda is, but I know that he and maybe some of you, considers him as a hero. Well I am going to test that out today. I am giving him a choice. So, Arrow, if you are watching this, then I am prepare to give you some options. Either you will continue pretending to be a hero, and if you do I will make sure to blow up more buildings. Or you can come to me. Surrender yourself at midnight at the Starling City's courthouse and I will not harm another soul except you. Reject that last offer, and I will blow up more buildings, and you can see how many people you are able to save then. You don't know where the explosions are taking place, and who knows, maybe I'll just blow up the whole city? If you are a hero, you will surrender yourself to me."_

The video stopped playing, and Oliver looked at his friends.

"What are you going to do?" Tommy asked.

"I don't have a choice, I can't let innocent people die because of me. I'm going to surrender myself."

"Maybe you don't have to. Maybe you can stop him without anyone dying, well, except for him."

"I can try and fight, but if it comes to me dying or everyone else, I'll be the only one to die."

"Well, if you're going to try and fight, you won't be alone." Tommy said. "We have been fighting together since the beginning, and we'll fight together until the end." He reached out a hand, and Oliver took it.

"Alright friend, together until the end." Oliver said, shaking his hand.

"Hey man, I'm joining." Diggle said from the chair he was sitting on.

"You can count on me too."  Sara said, crossing her arms.

"No Diggle you're hurt and Sara I can't let you go out and risk your life, you two and Barry stay here. We're going to need your assistance _here_ if we're going to try and fight. Felicity and Roy, I have something else I need you two to do. Tommy, go get ready for fight, I have my suit at home."

 "Okay."

 

Oliver, Roy and Felicity arrived at the mansion 30 minutes later. When they walked in, Felicity stopped just when she had closed the door.

"What are we doing here?" She asked. "We should be with the others and help."

"No I need you to stay here in the mansion. Roy is going to look after you and make sure you don't leave this mansion."

"No way. That is not happening." Felicity protested.

"I wasn't asking, and I need you to stay here Felicity, you can't be harmed. Chances are Slade knows about our headquarter, and he knows that you will be there too. That's why I needed you to get out safe."

"What about the others?"

"They're completely safe too, I just needed to not involve you in this. I can't think if you're going to be there in the other end talking. I can't think knowing that if something happens to me, you're going to hear it. I can't fight under those conditions."

"Fine, I'll stay. But you have to get out alive. You have to." She said, tears running down her face, and he pulled her in for a hug.

"I will." He said.

"Promise me?" She said looking up at him. He responded with a kiss on her mouth.

"Felicity, can you go find my suit? It's in the guest room. Under the bed there's a hidden room that contains a box with my suit." She nodded and started walking up the stairs.

He walked over to Roy who was looking around him, admiring the house.

"Roy, you have shown me many times over the weeks that I can trust you. I need you to do some things for me."

"Yeah sure, anything."

"I need you to make sure she doesn't go out."

"Okay."

"If I don't make it, tell her that I loved her. Tell her that I didn't want to leave her. Also give her this. Only if I don't make it." He handed roy an envelope.

"What is it?"

"Something very important that she needs to know if I die."

"Okay."

"You have to make sure she doesn't run. Promise me you won't let her come for me."

"Yeah, I will."

Oliver started walking out the door.

"What are you doing? Don't you need your suit?"

"I have another, besides it's easier for her like this."

He started running to the car, and pulled out his old bow and his old costume. He really hoped Roy would be able to keep his promise and keep her here.

If he only knew then Roy would not be able to keep his promise.

 

_Oliver - 11:55 PM_

He met Tommy outside the courthouse. Tommy had on his own black version of Oliver's suit, and Oliver were wearing his old suit from the island. One that didn't have any leather.

"Are you ready?" Tommy said, while holding his own bow tightly.

"When did you learn how to shoot?"

"You weren't the only one who learned a few things in the League."

They both started to walk inside, and to their surprise, the courthouse were completely empty.

"Where are they?" Oliver asked.

"I'm right here." A rough voice said from behind them. It was Slade. He was wearing an eyepatch and armor, and he had to katana swords on his back. Even though he was immortal, it looked like he had gotten older. Tommy started walking a few steps back, but Oliver stayed put.

"I always wondered, what are you really brother? Or maybe I shouldn't call you that, since we neither share a mother or a father. Anyway, what kind of magic powers do you have? I never got an answer."

"Even I don't know, Slade."

"Call me Deathstroke, it's going to suit me better tonight." He said with a grin, slowly drawing out his katana swords. "You know, all those years ago when you killed that scientist, what was his name? Ah yes, Smoak. When you killed him and took the sword, my plan of killing you were wasted. But you didn't hide it so well. After fifteen years of searching, I finally found it. Oh, and don't think it was just a coincidence that your _friend_ here rescued you just at that time." Just as Slade said that last sentence, Tommy stabbed him in the back with an arrow. The pain went through his body, and he fell to his knees.

"You see, it was all too good when I found him all those years ago, still pissed at you for what you did to him. It was easy for me to get him on my side. And when you fell right for it, I knew I had succeeded." Slade said with a grin. Oliver gritted his teeth in both anger and pain. Why did it hurt so much getting stabbed?

"Oh and you might have noticed that you are in a great amount of pain. That is because I melted down that huge sword that Smoak were able to create with some witches, and made a smaller katana sword, as well as the arrowhead that is currently in your back. You won't die directly from that, but you will die when I stab you in your heart with this sword."

Oliver looked over at Tommy, who had an evil smile on his face.

"I should have known. I knew it when you touched my shoulder that time. You had too much strength to just be immortal. You got that serum didn't you? Well, I hope you live the rest of your days miserable and alone." Oliver growled at him.

"Oh, as long as you're dead I'm fine." He said, with no emotions in his voice.

"Was it so bad what I did, that it was this easy for you to betray me like this?"

"I will never forgive you." Tommy said, now with anger in his voice.

"Oh look at you two. So cute. Now if you will excuse me Tommy, it's time to end your 'friend'." Slade put his sword in front of him. Oliver tried, but he couldn't get up.

Right before it happened, everything went in slow motion:

Slade's sword coming for his heart slowly, his breathing were loud and slow. And then a scream, from someone he knew; Felicity. He felt himself panic by the sound of her voice, she had escaped. He started to really panic when he thought about what they were going to do with her.

Then Slade's sword went through his chest and his heart.

Then everything went black.

 

_Felicity - 11:55 PM_

 She went downstairs with his suit in her hands, and she was met by only Roy.

"Where's Oliver?" She asked, looking around to see if he were anywhere in sight.

"He left. He told me it was easier this way."

"But... I didn't even get to say goodbye and wish him luck."

"Felicity, you have to wait here..." He said, looking at her with sympathy. "I promised Oliver."

She nodded, and said she were going to the kitchen for a snack. She wasn't though.

She quickly found a knife that was sharp and big enough to delay Roy, and started to sneak up on him as he was standing in front of the TV trying to pick a channel. She knew he would heal, so it wouldn't kill him.

She quickly stabbed him in the back, and he let out a scream before he fell unconscious on the ground.

She then started running out the door and to her car, which she pulled out of the driveway faster than ever. She then started speeding to the courthouse.

When she arrived, she figured she would go on the backside so they wouldn't spot her. She quickly checked if it was open, and it was. Then she started to make her way inside. The courthouse were really destroyed. The building itself were standing, but there were fallen debris everywhere.  There, in the middle of the lobby, they were standing. Tommy behind Oliver, and Slade was standing in front of them both.

She decided to hide behind some of the debris, and then watch from a hole between the blocks. She couldn't hear what they were saying.

Suddenly she could see Tommy lunge forward and buried an arrow in Oliver's back. He screamed out in pain, and Felicity had to put her hand in front of her mouth to not scream herself.

Tommy had betrayed them. He could see it by the expression he had on his face. It was hate, and it was all directed towards Oliver.

She could see Tommy talking to Oliver, but then Slade interrupted them.

Then she saw Slade lunging forward with the sword, and she screamed as it went through his body.

Slade pulled out the sword from Oliver's body, and Oliver collapsed at the ground. Tommy and Slade left the courthouse to her surprise. She figured they would want to see who screamed, but they just left. And then she started running towards Oliver. She hoped he wasn't dead

" _Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead._ " She thought for herself as she made her way to Oliver.

When she got to him, she screamed out of shock.

He was just lying there with his eyes open. They were so dark, not like they usually were, and they were blank. His body was bleeding.

She had never seen him like this. He looked so weak. So pale.

She felt tears run down her face as she knelt down beside him.

"Oliver wake up." She whimpered.

He wasn't responding.

"Oliver wake up, please you have to wake up!" She was screaming and crying. She lifted him up and took his lifeless upper-body in her arms, and held him.

"Please come back to me. Please."

The buried her face in his neck, and cried.

"I love you. I love you I love you I love you." She cried.

But he wouldn't wake up.

He was dead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is not finished, only part 1. I will continue with part 2.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who comments and give kudos, it gives me so much motivation to continue writing!


End file.
